Thimbles and Kisses and Heartbreaks
by AerisCruent
Summary: Darling Pan drabbles and short stories. Most of them in AU.
1. Eternity May End

**Eternity May End**

He sees her every morning from his window as she's in hurry to not be late for school. The wind blows her bright, blond hair whenever she steps one. She stares at the ground, and she always hugs a few of her books tightly as if they could protect her from anything.

But they can't. Nothing can protect her as long as this suffocating poison covers this town like a shroud.

The curse.

Yes, the curse. He can't even tell, how long has it been since it's the way he must live. It seems like an eternity, where everyday is the same. It has no start, no end. He barely can sense the march of the time. He can only tell it hasn't always been this way.

He used to be a king, the king of a whole land. He could do anything he wanted, he could have anything he wished for. He used to be forever young, moving, alive. He used to be Peter Pan.

And now… now he's just a weak, powerless boy, called Peter Woodson, who lives alone in that huge house, because his parents (who he doesn't even remember of) died, who is avoided by everyone in his age, because they think he's just weird and abnormal, who has to go to school, who works in an antique shop just to support himself, who had to grow up early.

But it's not the worst part of it. The real pain is that this curse shows him over and over again the one thing that he could never have.

Wendy Darling.

He doesn't know why she was in the Enchanted Forest when this curse began. It almost doesn't matter. The point is that she ended up here in this living hell.

He was there for taking new Lost Boys. He was piping, dancing around the fire and feeling still that empty space which she left behind inside him. But that was alright… That was alright, because he believed she will be free and happy by letting her go, the only one who he could hold on to until the end.

But the curse came, and… and it destroyed every piece of his faith.

In this world – illusion, nightmare – her brothers and her parents died in an accident, she was the only one who survived. She was placed out to foster-parents, but she isn't lucky. Her foster-father drinks much, and he hurts either his wife and her. Everybody knows that, but no one does anything about it. No one can, even Peter, who desperately wants to help her.

But it's his punishment. Seeing her every morning, at school during the day, then every afternoon from the shop-window. Seeing her as she's suffering, seeing that letting her go wasn't worth it at all. Feeling that he cannot do anything to stop her pain.

Every morning, when he looks out the window and sees her, he wants to run to her, take her hand and carry her wherever she'd like to go. When she passes him by in the school, he just wants to make her stop, talk to her, make her laugh to hear her beautiful voice, hold her gaze, because it's been an eternity since their eyes met for the last time.

Sometimes he sees that some boys are around her, trying to impress her. These times he would be so glad if he could hit them on the face, then just take her away from those idiots. He can't stand the thought so well that she may like a boy who… who wasn't him.

There are so many times when she sits alone at school. He would like to sit next to her, whisper in her ear that he's so sorry, he never meant it for her.

At nights, when he's just about to close the shop, and he sees her as she runs crying away from that place which she calls home in this world, he just wants to break a bottle of whiskey on the head of her foster-father, then catch her to fly away from here, so she can't be hurt.

But instead of this, he just stands staring at her, and whatever hard he's trying, he's just not able to make a move, or even say a word. And this anger is eating him alive.

But if he could do something, anything, it wouldn't matter, because in this eternity she doesn't remember anything of him, she doesn't know what they've done together, she doesn't know that he has already realized that she is his dearest treasure, and she was, always.

In this eternity she doesn't know him, and even if she does, she only knows him as the "weird orphan boy". Anything he would do, would only make her more scared.

No. There's no way out.

He has to wait here and watch her and remember her.

But one morning… something is changing.

He's staring at her through the window. She wears a black trouser and a brown coat. The heel of her shoes are knocking on the ground so loud that he can hear it inside the house. She looks so terrified and lost as always in this world. She's like she's just a pale shadow of herself.

"_No, no, I won't get into that." She refuses the present and crosses her arms._

"_Seriously, Wendy?" He raised an eyebrow. "It fits you far better than your impossible nightgown."_

"_This is a trouser, and it has never meant to be worn by a woman. Have you noticed yet that I am not a boy?"_

"_Well, I think I did when - "_

"_No, I won't wear that, Peter. That's it." She stated._

_He's a bit annoyed. He wasted much time for looking for new clothes for Wendy, and this whole rush was for nothing. But he is surprised the most that he was just losing a battle, and he doesn't mind it at all. And what is more, he can barely stop the smile that starts to appear in the corner of his mouth._

He wants to run out the street to her, face with her, finally look her in the eye, and…

Ding-dong… Ding-dong…

He suddenly looks up. This sound is… It's like the chime of a clock. It's like…

Then he sees the clock tower. I doesn't tell quarter past 8 anymore like it has always done, no. It shows definitely 8 o'clock. And this sound comes obviously from it.

He looks at Wendy, who stands staring at the clock tower. In this world he hasn't seen her looking up, up at the sky. And now, once she does, his heart gives a big beat as he watches this familiar image.

"_It's wonderful." Wendy whispers quietly, amazed by the night sky as she stands on the edge of the cliff._

"_I told you you'll like it." Peter said laying down on the soft grass, placing his hand under his head._

_He tries to look at the sky, only the sky, but his eyes always find their way to her over and over again. The wind blows her hair and her dress, she raises her hands up in the air as if she wants to reach the sky, and her face shines more than all the stars together._

_And he feels such a calm, relief and balance inside him, that all he can do is wish for this moment to last forever._

And it's been a long time since he has felt anything that's similar to that. But now… He cannot help but feel something making a light move inside his soul. It's like a stone fell down from his chest, he can breathe again, and he just knows, knows that right now there's no one who can stop him.

Before he realizes what he's doing, he was already running over the street.

Wendy goes before him, she turns on the corner. He runs after her, he breathes fast, his heart beats like crazy, and he hasn't felt this alive for a long time.

But when he gets just steps away from her, he just can't move forward. What shall he do? What shall he say to her? She doesn't even know who he is.

But he has no control over himself, and then he hears that someone is calling out for her.

"Wendy!"

As he finds out that he did, she is already turning back for him, and…

And all is he can see are her bright blue eyes. Those eyes that he hasn't seen for a whole eternity.

He can't speak. He has so many things to say, but all of time lost their point. The only thing that matters is this moment when he can maybe do something right. Start over.

"Yes?" She breaks the silence.

And all he can say is:

"Hello."

And for the first time since an eternity, he starts to smile.

**Please, review =)**


	2. Are You?

**Are You?**

* * *

Her laugh can really annoy him.

Because she laughs so much; when she's dancing, when she's telling stories, when she's happy, when she's embarrassed, when she's surprised, when she's with the little Lost Boys. Or when she's with Felix.

They sit on a broken tree near to the fire, the boys are dancing around them, and they are just talking and smiling and laughing. It's just really annoying. Peter stands behind them leaning his back against a tree. He can't keep his eyes off them, he needs to watch every terrible, shared moment of these two. Wendy's chin leans on her palm, her eyes are wide open as she's hanging on his words. Felix is mightily telling something, and there is constantly a small smile in the corner of his mouth. He is like an other person.

This is not the first time, and it happens more often that these two ends up next to each other in the end of the day. And the more Peter has to see it the more he can realize how much he hates it. Because he has to fight hard for every single faint smile of her, while Felix just says one word, and then she bursts into screams of laughter.

Peter has no idea why, but when he's with her, he's trying so hard pushing away his dark side, and showing her the best of him. He tries so hard to be kind, patient and caring and basically better, but... he doesn't work out so well. Usually at least one of them ends up getting resentful and upset and angry and hurt, although he just wants to make her laugh so loud that it may hurt his ear.

Like Felix does.

It's been at least a half hour since they started to talk tonight, and Wendy is so shining and flushed and delightful... as she's never been with Peter. Her silky laugh just slaps him in the face.

"Pan, is there something wrong?"

A thin voice puts him off of his thoughts. When he looks around, he sees Martin, a 10-years-old

boy, who has arrived on the island not too long before Wendy did.

"There's nothing." He answers nervously and almost shouting.

"Are you... are you sure? Just because - "

"There is nothing!" He shouts loudly, and before he could remember how much power his voice has, everyone around stops and stands still and doesn't dare to move or say a word. Everyone stares at him in silence, even the fire went out.

He looks around, but he stops when he sees Wendy. There is a frightened, scared expression on her face, and he can't stand that, so he averts his eyes.

"Just enjoy yourself!" He shouts to everybody, then he dashes off.

"Peter! Peter, where are you?" Wendy calls for him. She started off the nightly woods on her own just to find him.

It's dark, and she is shaking from cold and a bit from fear, she steps hesitating on this unfamiliar field, but it can't hold her back from looking for him.

It was terrible to experience this upset side of him. She has never seen him like that, even though she's been here for weeks. She feels guilty about not noticing sooner that he's not alright. She feels that her duty is going after him. Because it doesn't matter how rude and sometimes cruel he is, when she's not alright, at all, he always tries to comfort her. Well, he doesn't work out perfect, but he still keeps trying over and over again.

And it was a very good feeling, knowing that you have someone who cares about you, even in his twisted way. And now she needs to do the same for him.

* * *

"Peter! I know you can hear me!" She tries again, with a more desperate voice. She can't tell where she is anymore, she feels like getting lost.

"Peter, please, come - "

Suddenly, the ground fades away under her feet, she loses her balance, and she's starting to fall. Her heart beats so strongly, and the only thing she could hear is her own scream.

And then she feels a soft hit and some pleasurable warmth around her. Seconds goes away until she finds out that she didn't fall to the ground, that would be so much painful. She opens her eyes slowly, and in the deep darkness she sees a familiar, beautiful face appearing.

It's Peter.

He caught her, he saved her from the fall, and now he is who holds her tightly in his arms.

"Peter" Wendy breathes his name. His face twitches once as if she's just told him damn curses.

They stare each other for seconds, Wendy still can't really realize what just happened. Then Peter lets her go slowly, he carefully helps her to stand on her feet. She has to confess herself how gladly she would stay in his warm arms. Rather than freezing in this nightly cold.

"What are you doing here?" Peter nods to her.

"I was looking for you." She answers, rubbing her arms.

"I think you don't need to do it again since you almost got stabbed by an animal trap." He opens his arm. "But it's just my opinion."

"Thank you." She says quietly.

"What are you saying?"

"Thank you." She says louder, looking up directly at his eyes.

He just stares in silence for awhile.

"You're welcome, I think." He says then. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I just..." She closes her eyes. "I just want to know what is going on with you."

"What do you mean?"

She looks at him again.

"What was that? On the camp. What's wrong?"

Peter seems surprised, but then he gives a derisive laugh.

"I'm fine. I'm perfect. I've never been better." He says scornfully.

And she gets angry enough to not able to stop.

"Oh, perfect, yes? Then I really, really want to see what it's like when you feel feel wrong. Even a little. I came here just to see if you're okay, but you're definitely okay if you still have strength to fight with me."

His expressions changes. It isn't scornfully anymore, no. This light annoyance fades away from him, and anger takes its place. She really starts be afraid.

"Well, I'm so sorry, my dearest Wendy, that I have to disappoint you, but this is me." He hisses. "You have to bear me, or you can just stay with Felix. He seems to definitely have a much better behavior than me."

She gets confused.

"What? Felix? What is with him?"

"Why didn't you stay with him? Why didn't you chose to enjoy his great company over looking for me, huh?

She has a snappy come-back, but as she wants to say it, she notices something. She stares at him wonderingly, and the more she thinks about it the more it makes sense.

Her face goes red just by thinking of it, and her heart beats crazy fast, and suddenly she feels so hot.

"Peter..." She starts quietly. "Peter, are you... are you jealous?"

He seems surprised, and he can't find his words for awhile.

"What? Wendy, what kind of question is it?" He gives a sneer.

"Are you?"

"Of course I'm not!" He shouts too fast.

The only thing Wendy could do is staring at him while she realizes what it means. And from this recognition, she feels her face starting to burn. She closes her eyes trying to get this out of her mind, but she can't do that. No, this thought is much stronger than that.

She looks up carefully, looks him in they eye, and she wonders how should she feel.

She cannot help but gives him a smile unwittingly.

"Of course. Of course you're not."

* * *

**Well, what was it like? I hope you liked it =)**


	3. Not a Big Deal

**Not a Big Deal**

* * *

It's been more than an hour since he brought Wendy here to show her new home which the boys have worked on so much, and even Peter has tried hard to make it as beautiful and comfortable as possible.

She was laughing and so glad as she took a look at the house. She checked everything with her shining eyes, she even screamed when she noticed her favorite books on the shelf. Yes, he was _this_ careful, and looking at her he felt some weird, surprisingly pleasurable pride and satisfaction.

And then he left her alone to let her discover her house on hew own. But he couldn't leave her completely. Some waiting excitement overwhelmed him, he had to see her being pleased by something he gave her. So he sat down on a bough which had a perfect view to the room through the window. He leaned his back against the trunk, and he started to watch her.

But what he saw... it was like a slap into his face.

Wendy stood next to her bed and hugged a book tightly, and then she burst into tears so violently, that suddenly he couldn't decide to believe his eyes or not. She lie down on the bed and pulled her knees towards her chest, and then she just cried, cried, cried bitterly as if she wasn't able to stop.

Every excitement and joy faded away from Peter. The only thing that was left was an agonizing, acrid, cruel feeling that started to pressure his throat.

_She hates being here. She hates Neverland. She hates the Lost Boys. She hates him._

Every second seemed like an eternity while Wendy was crying, and Peter had to face the fact; he could never make her happy, no matter how hard he would try.

Then she calmed down, the tiredness slowly pushed her into her dreams. Peter knew he should go, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He jumped on the sill without a sound and got into the house quietly.

Wendy slept like an angel. Her face seemed easy, only the red skin around her eyes showed that she wasn't alright.

He noticed her still holding the book, and he slowly took it out of her hands. _Beauty and the Beast_ – he read on its cover, then he put it down on the nightstand with a quiet snore. Maybe he shouldn't have brought here this one.

He pulled out the blanket from under her, carefully, not to wake her up. Then he tucked her and brushed a blond curl from her face. Her skin was so silky, that he couldn't compare it with anything. And when he realized, his lips were already _this_ close from her cheek.

He quickly set himself upright and stepped away from her bed. What was he doing? It was just a girl who hates him. She had no magic, she wasn't special. He would be an idiot if he couldn't handle this situation.

Peter turned off the lights with one move, then he stepped towards the window, but before he jumped out of it, he looked back at the peacefully Wendy once again.

Yes, he had no reason for acting so ridiculously. It was just a simply girl who hates him.

It was not a big deal. _It was not a big deal..._


	4. She Gave, She Took

**It's a little drabble, I hope you like it =)**

**Pan's acting like a little kid, forcing Wendy to kiss his wound.**

* * *

"Oh, come on, Wendy, don't be so reluctant!" Pan laughed tauntingly.

"No." Wendy said only this, and crossed her arms.

"Wendy, how can you be such a cruel girl?" He stepped closer to her, but she turned away.

"Watch me!"

But Pan appeared again in front of her, opened his arms, and looked at her _so seriously_ that she couldn't take him _seriously_.

"But Wendy... I got hurt. _You_ hurt me. Right here." He pointed at his cheek. It was red, barely, but it was, indeed. She didn't mean it, it was just an accident. He took her shoes (just because it was _fun_), and she just reached for them. "I need you to take care of me."

He put on himself such a face like a lost, sweet, stray, so-so-so helpless little puppy, and Wendy couldn't stand it, she had to turn away her head. This is just an acting, _this is just an acting_.

"I need a lot of things, too." She said eventually.

"But you did take care of Tom!" He lifted her chin up, so Wendy had to look him in the eye. He grinned. "Wendy, I'm _so_ jealous. I'm standing here alone, lonely, with no parents, and my skin hurts because you scratched me - "

"It was unwillingly!" She shouted and stepped back. "And I barely touched you, don't pretend like - "

But Pan cut her short.

"You scratched me, a weak, innocent, harmless, little lost boy, and you don't even attempt to make up for me!" He said scornfully. She sighed annoyed. "Tom didn't even have to beg you."

"He's not even 7!" She shouted at him, and in his eyes she saw how much he was pleased with the fact that he could make her _this_ upset _this_ easily.

"Does it matter, Wendy? My dearest Wendy, who takes care of everyone but me. I even remember what you said to Tom..."

Wendy rolled her eyes, then she heard him burst into laughter. Full of taunt. And when she looked back, every feature of acted innocence was already faded from his face, he was just as usual, Peter_ i-make-fun-of-everyone-just-because-i-am_ Pan.

"Let me kiss your _boo-boo_..." He barely could hold back the laughter. "It'll make it better."

She felt her face becoming red from the anger, and made a desperate effort to _not_ yelling at him.

"Wendy, please, kiss my _boo-boo_ to make it all better!" He mocked Tom's voice.

"Stop!" She screamed eventually. "Don't you get it? Tom is just a boy!"

Suddenly he was right there front of her, a bit too close.

"And what am I?" He whispered smirking.

"You are definitely not a boy!" It slipped out of her mouth, and she regretted it at the very moment. His face flinched, just for a second, and after that she wasn't sure that he really did it, or it was just her imagination. But... for her own safety... she had to do this.

"Fine." She sighed. "If I kiss your... _boo-boo_..." She couldn't stop herself from using this deeply sarcastic tone. "Would it make something better for you?"

Pan grinned. "Definitely."

So Wendy stepped closer, leaned on his shoulders, stood on tiptoes (she felt it correctly? he took a deep breathe, and held it?), and kissed his cheek gently, where this _bad wound _was. When she stood back on her feet, she saw him as he opened his eyes (so he _closed_ them?), and heard him as he breathed out for long moments (so he _did_ hold his breath?).

To make sure that he'll get satisfied, she took his hand, and gave him a lovely, warm smile, like she would do to any little kid, and looked at his serious (_strangely_ serious) face.

"Everything's gonna be better. I promise." She said kindly, and then the usual taunt moved back to his face.

"I just wanted to hear this, darling." He smirked.

And after a moment, he was gone, and she couldn't hold back a small smile.

She always gave and gave and gave. But now... she could finally take something.

_His breath._


	5. And Eternity Ends

**Another drabble with Darling Pan. Based on the **Eternety May End**. There were a couple of nice anons who asked me to write Darling Pan when the curse broke in Storybrooke, and they got their memories back. So, here you go =)**

* * *

It was like waking up from a nightmare in the middle of the night.

She was gasping, and couldn't decide that this is the reality or she's just imagining.

She was sitting at her table, writing her homework, when she felt this weird something on her chest, and it gave her a jump that made the pen in her hand draw a shaking line across her copybook.

Thousands of confusing things ran in her head, she felt like she's gonna break down under the weight of the aching questions, only one thing, one clear thought held her back from screaming desperately.

She was... _she was Wendy Darling._

And finally, when the noises calmed down in her mind, and only that one was left, she couldn't do anything but let herself cry.

She stared at her history book through her tears. World war II. _World war II! _If everything happened as it was supposed to, she would have children during the world war II, maybe grandchildren, too, but she would definitely not learn about it at school in history class.

She left behind more than a whole century, she was caged by the hand of time, and who knows, how long it's been since she didn't know who she was.

She was shaking by crying so desperately, she couldn't feel anything but the emptiness inside her chest. Her parents... John... Michael... they all just... _passed away_. She just left them behind.

Why was she still here? Her whole life was nothing but an endless punishment. She had trapped in Neverland, her memories has been taken away from her, she's got the worst foster-parents, even the spark of the memory of a real, loving family has been removed from her mind until now. And now...

Even now, when her memories were back, what could she do? Where could she go to? There was nothing that could give her back her lost years, and...

And then, she suddenly heard a roar from downstairs, slamming and clashing.

The cry stuck in her throat, she got unmoving and terrified.

She heard the scream of her foster-mother, and the painfully cry of her foster-father, and it didn't matter how much she hated them, she instinctively moved to help them. When she ran down on the stairs, she picked up a vase to not stay defenseless, and when she got downstairs, her breath was taken away by the sight, and she dropped the vase that broke loudly on the floor.

Her foster-mother shook in the corner, terrified to death, holding her hands to her mouth to make no voice. Her foster-father lie on the floor unconsciously, there were shards of glass all around him, and his skin bled where they cut him.

And above him there was...

_There stood Peter Pan._

Suddenly all of her memories of him were storming her together as she looked into his eyes.

_His sparkling eyes._

He was the king of Neverland, the forever-young boy, powerful, proud, and he captured her, and he did to her whatever he wanted, and he played those cruel games that made her cry, but sometimes, he had the touch that made her feel like home at least a little, and sometimes, when she was freezing, he gave her his coat, and when she got hurt, he took her in his arms, and there was that smirk...

She couldn't stop her new memories of him, when she had no idea who they are. She remembered the first time when he spoke to her, it was on that morning when she noticed the clock tower working again. She remembered how kindly or cruelly he treated her when it was just the two of them, how much it annoyed her when he ignored her when others were around, and how it got harder and harder to get him out of her head as the time went by.

And there they were, and she didn't know how to react. He looked angry, but his face softened up as he sighted at her.

"Wendy." He whispered, and stepped forward, and she needed to take a step back. "Nice to meet you. _Again_."

"Who is this boy?" Her foster-mother screamed, and this put her out of her thoughts.

Suddenly, she felt like knowing what to do, as if she had done this before.

Well, _she had._

"What did you do?" She shouted at him, making him stop.

"What did I do?" He raised an eyebrow. "I think I've just done something right. You should thank me. _Both of you_." He looked at her foster-mother.

"You're insane." Wendy hissed, and she turned to her foster-mother. "Help him, I'll handle this."

She nodded, and ran to her husband, but Peter yelled.

"Don't you dare to touch him!" This made her stop.

"What are you doing, Peter?" Wendy shouted. "He needs he-"

"He needs to suffer!" He cut her short. "Don't you remember all the things he's done to you? He deserved this." He stepped closer.

She didn't know how to feel, because she knew well, he did this only for her, and probably it was the first thing he did with his memories back, because it hasn't been a half hour since she got to remember everything, but... she could imagine a _much better_ meeting.

She couldn't see from the tears that showed up in her eyes.

"Please, Peter, just let him go." She begged, and rubbed her eyes, stepped closer to him. "Here we are, after_ who knows_ how many years, and you're keeping acting like you always did. I've wasted a _lifetime_ because of you, and you _owe_ me with that!" She cried.

They stayed in silence for long-long moments, and when she thought that he won't say anything, he did.

"Wendy-bird..." He sighed. "Don't cry. Doesn't look good on you."

"I don't care about what looks good on me!" She screamed. "My parents, my brothers... John and Michael... they are all _dead_." She could barely say the last word, and she cried out so loudly, painfully, that made his chest heavy. "I don't have _anyone_ because of you!"

She heard him stepping forward, and then she felt his soft fingers running over her face.

"Well..." He said shakily. "I'm hoping to... _have you._"

She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck, bury her face into his shoulder, and cry, cry, cry. Long hesitating, but he hugged her back, and let her let out all of her pain.

Because to each other, they were the closest thing to a family. And the only one they had is _the other_, after all.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please, review, I'd really like to know your opinion =)**


	6. That Pressure In His Chest

**I wrote this for a prompt:**_ Darling Pan with a kiss initiated by Peter? I don't care what they're doing just please? I NEED IT._

**So, I think it's obvious what's gonna happen. The first thimble of this collection =) I hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

_That Pressure In His Chest_

When she was telling stories, Peter Pan could swear that Wendy Darling was using magic.

Some kind of magic, fine and barely noticeable, that made the Lost Boys stop their dance, made them sit around her, and cling onto every word of hers. Pan knew even Felix was focused on her with all his nerves, even if he was just glaring at the bonfire, pretending he didn't care.

Sometimes even Peter himself couldn't take his eyes off her, with her eyes sparkling in the light of the fire, as she was telling tales of pirates and mermaids, dragons and fairies. At these times, Peter just stared at her, only her, he couldn't pay attention to the stories but only that strange excitement and happiness that filled her when she spoke about another worlds far, far away from Neverland. This made him go mad, but he couldn't cut her off, her sight was more mesmerizing than that.

She was a _beautiful_, fragile little bird trying her wings in her cage.

It was a quiet and peaceful night when it happened. The boys took a seat around Wendy, and listened to her without any noise. Pan, as usually, watched her from afar. He couldn't give up on that sweet pain that was pulsing in his chest when he looked at his little bird as she was telling the boys her dreams as a tale, dreams in which she flies away from here.

Of course, it won't happen. He wouldn't let it. _Never_.

But when she finished the story, and her soft voice still rang in his ears, he closed his eyes and imagined – just for a moment, and it was just imagination, nothing else – that she flies and laughs and screams because of joy, and _he's_ the one who made her this happy, because –

"Tell us about what it's like being home!"

His eyes flew open, he pushed himself from the tree to take a better look at the boy who dared to say this. It was the little Tom, one of Wendy's favorites, and he stared at her innocently, waiting for an other story, not knowing how big mistake he just did.

But Wendy knew. She glared at Tom surprisedly, with opened mouth, and she couldn't find a word to say. Then she looked up frightenedly – straight into Peter's eyes –, and there was something on her face that made him stop (he didn't even noticed he was stepping closer to grab Tom to shake into him the fact that _Neverland_ is his home, until that). It was obvious, she was scared of him, of his reaction, and realizing that, suddenly he couldn't make himself get the boy between his hands, but how much he _wanted_ it, yes, his fist was trembling from the lack of Tom's little thin neck.

But he felt like waking up from a dream – Wendy's dream –, weakness inside his bones, and he couldn't simply go there and punish Tom like he knew he should, no, _he just couldn't_, and that was only because of Wendy Darling's (_angelic_) frightened face. Oh, how much this made him upset, that the only thing he could do was forcing himself to turn away his head, and cross his arms, ignoring this terrible question.

And after a long break, she broke the silence.

"You know, Tommy..." She started. "Your home is where your family is. It doesn't matter where you are, as long as they are with you. Your family is your home. And Tommy, your siblings –

He froze.

_How dared she..._

He just couldn't stand it.

At the next moment he found himself already standing before her, showing her his back, facing with the boys who looked up at him terrified (almost as much as she did), and he got so satisfied from seeing it.

"It's enough." He hissed, staring into Tom's eyes. "Your home is _Neverland_. Your family is _here_. Understood?"

The little boy slowly nodded.

"Good." He smirked. "But now, Wendy needs some rest. She's already talked too much." He said, then turned to her. "Am I right, Wendy?"

His hand settled down on her shoulder, and she froze unmoving under his heavy touch, but she didn't say a word.

"Say goodnight, bird." He bent down to whisper to her ear, but she was was headstrong, she turned her head to glare at the ground, and she wouldn't say anything.

Long moments went by like this, the boys watched them breathless, but then Peter squeezed her shoulder, his nails dug into her skin.

"_You_ wanted this."

She felt a weird shaking somewhere around her stomach, and at the next moment she already found herself in the tree-house, on her bed. Peter stood before her, as he did at the camp, with his hand still laying on her, and she instinctively threw it down from herself, looked at him sullenly, with her eyes sparkling from _tears_ she didn't let out, yet. He felt something moving around his chest, something suffocating and squeezing. _Did he really hurt her this much?_

But the thoughts of flying relief came into his mind. Right now, _he_ was the aggrieved party. He, _he_, the king of Neverland, was willing to give up on a well deserved punishment, only for the sake of Wendy Darling, but she _used_ it, she attacked him underhand, and he could swear she was challenging him, she wanted to defeat him in this situation, so she could give him a cruel, so-not-Wendy smile.

But she was too naive, believing Peter would let it. He never did, and this time won't be an exception. He couldn't leave her fault without retribution.

But before he could say a word, she did. With a trembling voice, close to cry.

"You don't understand, don't you?"

Peter stopped for a moment, surprisedly, because he didn't expect _this_, but then he put his usual face again, full of hardness and fire.

"I do, bird, I do understand it too much." He said quietly, making sure his words stabbed into her. "That boy made a huge mistake. But _so did I_. I should throw him against the tree at the very moment he said those words!" He shouted, and Wendy shuddered for a second, and he found something very satisfying, but at the same time, something so painfully in that move of her.

"But I didn't." He resumed. "And do you know why?"

She turned her head away.

"Look at me!" He hissed, but she wasn't willing to obey. "I said look at me!" He shouted, and stepped to her, grabbing her chin, and tugged it violently, so she had to look him in the eye. He bent down to her, enough close to make her uncomfortable, and whispered. "Only because of _you_, Wendy Darling."

She pulled her head from his grip.

"Do you know how big _mercy_ it was from me?"

"It must hurt your pride so much." She muttered, rather to herself than to him, and he didn't bother to react. He just stepped back, crossed his arms.

"You _betrayed_ me." He said quietly, desperately wanting to make her suffering by his words.

She sighed deeply, almost laughing, and shaking from the anger and the held back cry.

"Betrayed you, huh?"

Peter wavered for a moment, because this wasn't the answer he expected, but then he proceeded his speech.

"You were continuing what Tom started. But you were much worse than him. You were _using_ me, Wendy, you were using my -

"Stop!" She screamed, and suddenly got up to him, so they were parted from not even a step. She looked at him starkly, although her tears were already streaming down on her face. "Don't you understand? At all?" She shouted. "I wasn't betraying you, Peter Pan!"

The words got frozen on his throat, and he watched her perplexedly, seeking for answers on her face.

"Then what were - " He wanted to ask, but she cut him short.

"You know what I was trying to say to Tommy?" She said bitterly. "That his family is _here_!" She cried, and couldn't look at him anymore, she stared at their feet instead. "I was gonna say that... h-his siblings were just... s-sitting there with him..." She could barely speak, and as he watched her, he felt his anger slowly disappear to give its place to something much worse. Guilt. "I wanted to say that he has me. Always. And... and there is _y-you_ for him... I wanted to tell him that _we_ are his family!" She shouted at him, and finally looked up with her red eyes, and he felt his throat getting pressed by this strange feeling he got.

"Wendy..." He murmured.

"And d-do you know why would I lie to him?" She asked, deeply staring into his eyes, and his face flinched for a moment. (_She thinks it's a lie, she thinks it's a lie._) "Just because I was so, _so_ happy that you were able to stop. That you didn't do anything to him eventually..." Her breath was trembling, and he barely could stop himself from touching her face, and caressing it. "You have no idea how much I was pleased. How much pleased you got me..."

His chest felt so heavy. She was happy... because of him. _Because of him_.

And he destroyed it.

"But you think I was betraying you, of course you do!" She cried. "Because that's what _you_ would be doing. But I... I'm not you, Peter. I don't want to win, I don't want to defeat you, I don't care about your _sick games_ you put in everything. You're playing all the time... I'm not a player."

Looking at her, he felt such a huge need to comfort her, but he was still in control, so he stayed unmoving, and couldn't speak. Because he just couldn't say those words she wanted to hear, no. His pride was bigger than that.

_The king of Neverland doesn't apologize._

But she moved, she stepped closer, buried her wet face into his chest, grabbed his shirt, and his heart skipped a beat – he was worried that she could feel it, but there was _nothing_ on Earth that could make him push her away.

His arms were still crossed, so he instinctively let them down just to have her closer, because her presence, her shaking body, her warmness and light weight against him was something he caught himself wanting more from.

"I don't know why I don't give up on you." She whispered sobbing. "You don't even know me... I'm nothing like you... I'm nothing like you..."

His hand found its way to her hair, running through it softly, and his other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him, and he felt her loosing her breath for a moment.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ – part of him wanted to say this, but his mind, his _ego_ didn't let him. So before he could say the words, his brain translated what his heart wanted to tell her.

"Wendy... Wendy-bird... Wendy..." He breathed into her ear, burying his face into her hair.

He kept doing this, telling her words only she could made him to say (_ssssh, don't cry, bird, it's alright, bird, darling_), telling her name like a prayer on his mouth (_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_), until he felt her sobering, her breath getting back to normal.

She slowly lifted up her head, her swollen eyes met his, her red cheeks were wet from her tears he caused and then stopped, and he felt something deep inside him, that he's never felt before, it was like -

"I'm nothing like you, Peter." She said seriously. "Do you know that?"

He frowned worriedly, because she was full of light, so _not_-like-him, and he couldn't help, he wanted to -

And suddenly he bent down to her, and he _did_.

He _kissed_ her.

It wasn't... _heavy_ or heated, no, it was one soft, warm, wet pressure on his lips where it met hers. One open-mouthed move, that made his heart beat faster. Although she didn't kiss him back, (she was too surprised to react) he could feel her holding her breath under his touch. He took her tearful underlip between his, and gently tug on it as he slowly pulled back his head.

He opened his eyes (when did he closed them?), and as he sensed her salty tears on his tongue, looked at her flushed face, as her eyes were still closed, her mouth opened, and her lips _trembling_, he thought he has never seen anything that was _this_ delightful as her in his arms after his kiss.

But something in his mind yelled at him. _What has he just done? He kissed her? Comforted her? Caressed her hair? No, no, a king never do such a things, then why would he – _

But he couldn't listened to it, because she opened her eyes. She didn't look up at him, she faced with his chest instead. He could see her pulling herself together (_but not away from him_), and when she did, she looked up at him sharply, and frowned.

"_Do you_ know that?" She repeated.

He couldn't help but raise his eyebrow, and give her a smirk.

"I think I do, darling, but tell me."

(And he was _sorry, sorry, sorry._)

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it, please, review =)**


	7. And She Just Can't Look

**This is for another prompt, with Wendy being jealous because of Tiger Lily. I'm not sure how I described the jealousy... tell me! And I hope you like it =)**

* * *

**And She Just Can't Look**

Wendy could finally call it by its name, that weird, suffocating thing inside her, when she was toting heavy firewood to the camp, and suddenly, hidden in the trees, she saw them.

That night was special. A group of kids from the Indian tribe sailed to them from the nearby island to celebrate with the Lost Boys together – celebrate _what_, Wendy couldn't tell.

The fire was bigger than usual, the music, the screaming, the laughing louder, and it's been awhile since Wendy hasn't felt _this_ alone, sitting on the broken tree, sinking in her thoughts, watching the boys playing and dancing with their guests, totally forgetting about her.

And it didn't help either, when Peter finally showed up – with that girl by his side, with that... _Tiger Lily_.

They took a seat around the fire, a few feet from Wendy, not enough far for her to ignore them, but _far enough_ close to each other to make her blood boil.

She remembered when she was little, still in London (bittersweet memories), she saw young ladies and men walking on the streets. They weren't married, they were _too young_ for that, but how they enjoyed the other's company, like two little kid, although they were already _too old_. Her parents just shook their head when they saw two teenagers like that, but she always knew she want someone who can make her laugh so hard like those girls do with the boys by their sides.

And now Peter and this... _Tiger Lily_ looked exactly like those couples in her mind. They talked, laughed, and _touched_. His hand settled down on her knees, she nudged him, then he played with her (too long, and too beautiful) hair, and she leaned on him playfully, for moments (Wendy felt it like _hours_), and he let it without flinching. Their face were shining, full of joy, Wendy has never seen him like that, and this sight filled her with anger. He was all taunt and cruel and teasing with her (she has seen him even _sad_ or _gentle_), but with this _Tiger Lily_ he was like an other person, with his face getting _flushed_ (he!_ flushed!_) from the hard laughing.

This really annoyed Wendy.

She only realized she glared at them without blinking when her eyes eventually met Peter's. The smile froze down from his face, and for a long moment they just stared at each other when she figured out she was supposed to look away, so she did. And tried not to listening to the sharp laugh of the girl, the hotness in her cheeks while they went embarrassingly red, and the fast pulse of her heart that wanted to make her fist _just hit these two_.

She didn't even know why.

"Hey, bird!" He called for her, so she glanced up. There was a smirk on his lips (and on _hers_, too).

"Oh, she is your pet?" Tiger Lily looked at her from head to toe with a pretended curiosity on her face. "How sweet."

Wendy opened her mouth to say something back, anything, but Peter cuts her short.

"We're running out of firewood." He said. "Be kind, and bring some here."

His gaze was just as usual. Scornful and biting, but now it hurt her more than before, because she's just seen with her own eyes that he _actually_ could be like... like a normal boy.

_Just not to her._

"I think the boys should go." Wendy answered with her gaze staring straight into his. "They can bring more than I can."

Of course she knew it would be better to go away, at least she wouldn't have to see what's going on (especially between them). But she wanted to do _something_.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Look at the fun they're having." He pointed to the boys who were dancing and singing and playing around them. "You don't want to take this from them, don't you?"

In a usual situation, she would be resisting and challenging and stating and shouting at him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not with _her_ watching. So she just squeezed her lips tightly, got up and dashed away, feeling their grin burning her back.

"Adorable! This bird has a will on her own!"

"Yes... she has." She heard them still, but the noises disappeared as she got swallowed by the forest.

She had no idea what was wrong with her. She didn't know what made her so upset. It was the Indians? The loud music? Tiger Lily? Her comments? Her behavior? Her voice as she laughed when Peter said something funny? Her hands that felt free to touch him?

Or it was him, with his unusually kind being? His honest smile for _her_?

Wendy's thoughts ran through her mind, they didn't let her calm down.

It started weeks ago.

Peter went to the Indian tribe – he said he had some kind of business. Wendy didn't mind, she was even glad, because when Pan was gone, there was no need to be afraid of him.

Peter visited the tribe more often, sometimes he took the boys with himself – Wendy felt freedom.

Until she caught the gossips. The boys whispered it to each other's ear that _there is a girl, _Tiger Lily_, the most beautiful girl they've ever seen, and they are so sure that Pan's gonna marry her, so they can be with the Indian kids together all the time._

Wendy didn't know how to react. She felt a little hurt by it – she liked to think that she's the only girl for the boys, and now they talked about this _Tiger Lily_ (about the _most beautiful girl they've ever seen_) as if they would change Wendy to her gladly.

But the part with Peter and a marriage... It seemed unlikely, but he was always away, and she haven't found a time to talk to him for days, and she felt like... like missing him. And it was completely ridiculous, because who would miss her captor? But she thought she did (she even felt guilty about it). She felt weakness when she remembered the way he teased her, smirked at her, his voice that could be soft and low as he comforted her, his fingers that sometimes found their way to her skin just for a stolen moment, those glances they shared in secret.

Yes, she was quite sure she missed him, and the thought of Tiger Lily, of _that girl_, didn't made her chest easier.

So when yesterday he arrived from the other island, and said that the Indians will come to join to them to celebrate (she didn't know what, he never said, and the boys didn't care), she heard the screams of joy, but she couldn't even smile. No, that weird squeeze in her stomach had more control over her.

She just _knew_ she's gonna hate this night, and yes, she was _so_ right.

She took her time with collecting wood, she wasn't running, because the longer she was away, the better. It was hard to deal with this sudden anger and shaking feeling inside her, but when she decided to go back, and was on her way, already near to the camp, she felt a bit calm down. Yes, _she can handle this, she can handle this..._

And that's when she saw them.

The girl put her back against a tree, and he leaned his forearm on it, above her head, looking down at her, and Wendy didn't see their face, but she could swear they were smiling at each other. She could tell from the way he settled his hand on her waist, the way she ran her fingers over his chest.

They were like just about to -

This suffocating feeling attacked her, her chest hurt, her heart was beating so fast as if her body needed more oxygen.

Yes, she knew what is wrong with her at the moment when she dropped the wood. She knew _exactly_ what was that.

_Jealousy_.

She wanted run away, as if she's never seen them like that, but the wood fell, and the sound as it hit the ground, broke the silence of the forest.

They looked up, and they were suddenly parted from instinct within a flutter as if they've never been so close. _But she saw it_. She saw it, and she felt like she would be glad if the ground could just swallow her whole.

For a long moment, the three of them just stared at each other, not knowing what to say. It was a strange moment, a moment when even Peter Pan himself couldn't react.

Wendy did.

She ignored the aching inside her that burned her so much she could scream and kick into _certain_ two, even three, because she got mad, mad at _herself_ as the knowledge hit her like a lightning. The knowledge of _feeling_... _something_ for Peter Pan. A feeling that would make her shout and yell, slap and punch if she'd let it.

But she didn't. She just bent down slowly to pick up the some wood. It was a bit difficult, because her hands were shaking, but she tried so hard not to show any uneasiness. She won't give them – _him_ – a reason to laugh. A chance to make fun of her. She knew he knew something already, she knew he could read from her face, but he didn't say anything. Yet.

She took the wood in her hands again, and without looking at them, she slowly walked away.

...

In the next morning came to her house to see her.

She was laying in her bed, wrapped by the blankets, staring out the window, still thinking about last night. It was unbelievable even for her that she could feel something for Peter. Something that made her jealous. Something that made her stomach jump when she remembered the sight of them. The way she touched his chest... The way he wrapped his arms around her waist...

It made her scared, angry, sad and desperate at the same time.

It was a terrifying to feel.

How could she feel _anything_ for this cruel boy?

So when Peter suddenly showed up, standing at the end of her bed, she sat up quickly, and said sullenly.

"Go away."

He raised an eyebrow. "Good morning for you, too, bird."

"Go away." She repeated, and he looked a bit surprised, but then a smirk appeared on his lips. Oh, how well he knew.

"Well, little bird, I wanna talk."

She sighed, and looked down to the blanket. "I don't."

"You do. It's about last night." He said, and she glanced at him.

"I hope you enjoyed." She gave him a fake smile, that made his grin wider.

"Oh, yes, it was great, thank you for asking." He nodded, and slowly stepped closer to her.

"I wasn't asking." She said, but he ignored her comment.

"The children of the tribe and the lost boys had so much fun together..." He stopped next to her, and sat down on her bad, making her uncomfortable. "And Tiger Lily... is a _perfect_ company."

They glared at each other for a moment, for a moment when her chest felt so heavy, for a moment when he sneered at her, so she couldn't do anything but shout at him.

"Get out!" She pushed him with all her strength to get him out of her bed, and he laughed so cruelly, and when he finally stood up, she also did, because she couldn't bear herself being so still and unmoving while inside she was exploding. "Get out!" She pushed him again, harder, but this time he didn't obey. He grabbed her wrists, and hold them so tight it hurt.

"You have to listen." He tugged her to make her quiet, but she didn't care about the warning.

"Why are you here?" She yelled.

He laughed as he watched her desperately twitching between his hands.

"Because..." He pulled her closer. "Although Tiger Lily is a great company... the best part of the night wasn't her." He bent down to whisper to her ear, and his breath made her shiver. "It was you."

Suddenly she pulled away from him with all of her strength, and rubbed her wrist.

"And why is that so?" She asked as if she didn't know, although she felt her cheeks become red.

"You were so... _sweet_, as Tiger Lily would say." He smirked. "It was fun to watch you being so..."

"So?" She asked, but she didn't really want to know the answer.

"_Jealous_."

She stared at him, into his sparkling eyes, crossed her arms.

"Just go away." She looked down to the ground, and turned away, but he grabbed her arm.

"And I'm here because I wanted to make sure that you were that. And you were. You _are_." He said scornfully.

And she couldn't help.

"So what?" She shouted, stepping closer to him, and she saw in his eyes that light. This is what he wanted. To tread on her nerves to make her dance on her edge. But she couldn't care. "So what, Peter Pan? Why is it so big deal that I'm so upset because the only... kind of relationship I have – because you _took_ _away_ from me the rest – it seems just... passing me by? Huh? Why is it so wrong that I'm worried about my only connection that left for me? I think you're smart enough to understand that I can go mad knowing this, knowing that you took _everything_ from me, and you dare – _you dare_ – to leave me alone as if I am nothing but a _sweet, adorable pet_." She yelled. "No, no... don't you dare to grin, because I swear I hit your face!"

She was out of breath, gasping from the fury that ran through her veins. But he laughed tauntingly, so she pushed him in the chest.

"Don't treat me like that!" Wendy hissed. "Just go, and be with the_ most beautiful girl you've ever seen_."

"Well, I am." He raised an eyebrow as it was obvious.

This stopped her, making her forget everything what she said before, what she felt before in a second, and making her heart skip a beat.

"W-what did you say?"

He sighed. "Sorry, it just slipped out from my mouth. I was about to letting you fret, because you're so funny when you're angry – "

"What did you just say?" She repeated, still breathless.

He smirked, and stepped closer. "I was trying to say... that the last night was just a game. _An act_. But you were interrupted me with your monolog."

She looked perplexedly. "An... act?" She whispered. "Why?"

He sighed again. "Let's just say... her father has something I need."

She couldn't describe the feeling inside her. Was it joy? Relief? More anger? Probably all of them, but the mix of them made her mouth open, her eyes wide, and her heart pulsing faster.

He smiled at her, it was barely a sneer, and reached for her, his finger ran over her face.

"I would love to keep seeing you so upset, but I'm afraid you would ruin my plan with your... _jealousy_." He played with the last word, saying it proud and pleased.

He bent down to her ear, and she held her breath. "I think you know me." He whispered. "Then you know that my heart... is _not so huge_ as yours. It only has place... for _one_."

He placed a kiss behind her ear, and at the next moment, he was gone.

She touched her skin where he kissed her, still staring at the place he was just standing.

Long minutes ago, she was asking herself how could she feel anything for this twisted boy?

Well, here was the answer, clear as the sky.

It was because of the moments like _this_.


End file.
